


Little Brother

by NilleBrein1997



Series: NilleBrein1997's F1 Family AU [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family fluff all around, Multi, introduction of a new family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/pseuds/NilleBrein1997
Summary: AKA the time where Jenson and Fernando introduced their twins Kevin and Stoffel to Carlos.





	

It had been raining in Monaco when Jenson and Fernando had left their 3-year-old twins in the capable hands of uncles Seb and Dan three days ago as they went to Spain to bring home their third child. It had been something they had discussed quite soon after getting the twins that if offered, they would bring more children into their little Alonso-Button family. Right now the sun was shining through the windows of the couple’s hotel room as the day turned into evening. 

“Jense, you sure  _ los chicos _ love Carlos?” Fernando asked as he sat on their bed, having officially gotten hold of Carlos the day before.

“Yes, love. Kev and Stoff will both love him.” Jenson said, sitting down beside his husband, looking down on their new son. Carlos, who was just about to turn 1, looked up at his new parents and sent them a big smile, his brown eyes filling with happiness. They decided to head to bed early as the drive back to Monaco the day after would be very long.

 

Stoffel and Kevin knew that in the last couple of weeks, their fathers had talked about them getting a younger sibling soon. Stoffel had been at first a bit standoffish and Kevin was excited to get a new playmate as Stoffel was… well, Stoffel. They enjoyed their small holiday lasting about a week with uncles Seb and Dan who had filled their Monaco apartment with toys. Their baby Dany was having a nap as the doorbell rang. The twins took one look at each other and ran to the door. Sebastian followed after, knowing who was at the door.

“Hello!” It came from the other side of the door and the twins laughed as they recognized their dad’s voice.

“Dad!” Both twins exclaimed, still waiting for Sebastian to open the door. He did so and the twins ran out of the door and into the arms of Jenson. Fernando was standing behind Jenson, with a sleepy Carlos in his arms. 

“Welcome!” Sebastian greeted and opened the door wider for the Alonso-Button family to enter the Ricciardo-Vettel apartment. Jenson walked in with both Stoffel and Kevin in his arms, both play-fighting to get out of their father’s arms. Fernando smiled as he saw his husband and two oldest sons together. Family always made him smile.

 

The happy family scene was interrupted by crying coming from the back of the Ricciardo-Vettel apartment. With a smile to Sebastian, Daniel went towards their son’s room.

“Papa?” Stoffel asked as he saw the little guy in his father's arms. Fernando, who had sat down on a sofa, gently moved Carlos around in his arms to make it more comfortable for the little Spaniard. He looked up at his son, with a smile.

“ _ Sí _ , Stoff?” He asked.

“Who is he?” Stoffel, who was still in Jenson’s arms, pointed down at the baby. Kevin, who was occupied by Jenson’s hair, stopped and listened to his twin. Sebastian, not knowing what to do, followed after Dan, letting the grown family be alone in the living room.

“Is your new brother,” Fernando said, with a smile to Jenson. Jenson put the twins down and they both slowly got nearer Fernando and Carlos. Both twins looked like big question marks.

“Brother?” Kevin asked confused.

“Yes, boys. Your new brother.” Jenson kneeled down between the twins as they curiously looked at Carlos in Fernando’s arms. Stoffel felt brave and slowly took Carlos’ little hand in his. Carlos looked up at his older brother with curious, warm brown eyes. He didn’t react at first, but his little mouth moved into a small smile. Both twins shot back with huge smiles towards their new brother.

“What his name?” Stoffel asked.

“Carlos,” Fernando answered with the Spanish pronunciation. 

“Hi, Carlos.” Stoffel and Kevin said as they began to gently touch their little brother letting him know who they were.

 

Meanwhile, Daniel and Sebastian returned to the living room with a sleepy, but awake Dany in Sebastian’s arms.  They stood and admired the scene on the sofa. Kevin and Stoffel leaned into their Papa, still focused on their new brother, who was currently falling asleep. Jenson cuddled up to Fernando and the three boys, relaxing with the family. With a smile, Daniel went out into the kitchen, starting to think about some food for the family and the guests.

“ _ Vati _ ?” Dany’s tired voice asked as he pointed towards the group.

“Yes, Rabbit. They are happy.” Sebastian sent a smile to his son, making the small Russian boy light up in his arms. 

“Unny!” Dany now exclaimed, getting the attention from everyone in the living room. Carlos, annoyed by the exclamation, had tears forming in his eyes. Jenson quickly took Carlos from Fernando, cuddling the young boy into his chest to calm the boy down. Sebastian ran to Dany’s room with him in his arms, to get Dany’s white rabbit teddy. When Sebastian and Dany returned to the living room, it had calmed down again. Sebastian placed Dany and Bonnie down on the floor, as Jenson put down Carlos. 

 

Daniel returned to the living room to see the twins playing with both Carlos and Dany. There were smiles on every child’s face and giggles every now and then. Jenson and Sebastian had joined in on the playing and Fernando had crashed on the sofa. Gently, Daniel got Fernando up and got him to help with the rest of the food.

“Just let them play,” Daniel said, as he led the Spaniard to the kitchen. “Trust me, Sebi needs it right now.” Fernando nodded, knowing well what it was Daniel meant. Sebastian had troubles at work which was pulling him apart and the whole group knew that Daniel and Dany were the reasons to why Sebastian had not completely broken down yet.

 

Dinner was quickly finished and the two families enjoyed the company of the other for the rest of the evening. It had just turned dark when Jenson and Fernando loaded their now three children into their car. All three were on their way to sleep. The drive to the Alonso-Button home was not long, but both men knew that all three would sleeping as soon as the car started. 

“ _ Te amo _ , Jense,” Fernando whispered as Jenson got ready to start the car. “Thank you. For  _ los chicos _ . For everything.”

“Nando,” Jenson said, with a smile spreading on his face. With a glance towards the rear view mirror, he saw the three boys, all asleep with smiles on their faces. “Thank you. Now, let’s go home.”


End file.
